Fishing
Fishing is a non-combat activity introduced in the Plains of Eidolon, that allow players to catch fish which can then be used as resources for various crafting requirements. How to Fish Acquiring Fishing Spear Once players have earned enough Standing with the Ostrons by completing Bounties from Konzu or Incursions on the Plains of Eidolon, they are able to purchase a Fishing Spear at Fisher Hai-Luk located to the left of the central stairway into Cetus. Preparing to Fish Once a Fishing Spear is purchased the player can then equip it in the Gear menu. Once equipped the player can head out into the plains and find eligible bodies of water such as ponds, lakes, and the ocean. In order for fish to begin spawning the player must bring out the fishing spear from the Gear menu (default hold and select the spear). Catching Fish While aiming the spear (default hold ), environmental sounds will be dampened, allowing the player to listen for the splashing and bubbling of nearby fish. Use the direction of the sounds to locate your possible prey and spear them by pressing the fire button (default ). The spear has travel time, therefore the player must adjust trajectory based on distance from the fish. Abilities like Zephyr's can decrease the spear's travel time. If successful the player will be shown holding the catch with statistics on species, size (small, medium, or large) and gross weight displayed in the lower right infobox. If the player misses, nearby fish will be alerted and quickly scatter away. Scaring the fish multiple times could result in them de-spawning. While the player is shown with the fish, no invincibility will be granted, meaning that nearby Grineer can easily damage or kill the player. This cannot be avoided without killing the Grineer first before attempting a catch. Fish Uses You can turn in your catches at Hai-Luk either for Standing with the Ostron or to cut them up into generic resources (Fish Meat, Fish Oil, Fish Scales) and a resource specific to each type of fish. Common Species Mawfish = "Its gaping maw allows it to scoop up smaller fish as it swims by them." *Reliably found in the large lake in front of Cetus during the day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Peram spear does the most damage. *Can weigh up to 30 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (3/4/5) (1/2/3) (1/1/1) (2/3/4) |-|Charc Eel = "Discharges electricity from luminous glands along its flanks to stun its prey." *Reliably found in the large lake in front of Cetus during both night and day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Lanzo spear does the most damage. *Can weigh up to 24 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (3/4/5) (2/3/4) (1/1/1) (1/2/3) |-|Khut-Khut = "A poisonous fish protected by a hard carapace around its skull." *Reliably found in shallow, landlocked bodies of water during the day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Peram spear does the most damage. *Can weigh up to 20 kg. |-|Yogwun = "This slow fish meanders through the waters and is often preyed upon by larger predators." *Reliably found in deeper, landlocked bodies of water during the day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Lanzo spear does the most damage. *Can weigh up to 32 kg. |-|Mortus Lungfish = "Displays blood-splattered pattern on its scales and has its ribs exposed through open cavities along both flanks. When predators approach it lies still at the bottom of the sand banks, disguised as a carcass in hopes of being ignored." *Reliably found in deeper, landlocked bodies of water during the night. *The Peram spear does the most damage, though the Lanzo spear will still catch it in one hit. The Tulok spear will require two or three hits. *Weighs up to 40 kg maximum. |-|Goopolla = "A predatory fish that is attracted to the scent of blood." *Reliably found on coast lines of the ocean during both night and day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Lanzo spear does the most damage. *Weighs up to 20 kg maximum. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (3/3/4) (2/4/5) (1/1/1) (1/2/3) |-|Tralok = "Strong, predatory fish with eyes that can pierce the darkest shadows." *Sometimes found on coast line of the ocean during the day. *The Tulok spear does the most damage, though the Peram spear will still catch it in one hit. The Lanzo spear sometimes requires two or three hits. *Can weigh up to 40 kg. Baited Species Sharrac = "While rarely venturing from the deepest of waters of the plains, the Sharrac is a fearsome predator who will prey on unwary Ostrons swimming alone." *Rarely found on coast lines of the ocean during the night and day, found more commonly at dawn and dusk. *The Lanzo spear does the most damage, though the Tulok spear will still catch it in one hit. The Peram spear will require two or three hits. *Twilight Bait recommended. *Can weigh up to 40 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (2/3/4) (4/6/8) (1/1/1) (2/3/4) |-|Karkina = "A crustacean that hunts during the twilight hours." *Rarely found on coast lines of the ocean during the night and day, found more commonly at dawn and dusk. *The Lanzo spear does the most damage, though the Tulok spears will still catch it in one hit. The Peram spear will require two or three hits. *Twilight Bait recommended. *Can weigh up to 32 kg. |-|Murkray = "A cunning hunter that hides within the mud at the bottom of the lake and ambushes passing prey." *Rarely found on coast lines of the ocean during the night and day, where the water visibly bubbles. Found more commonly at dawn and dusk. *The Lanzo spear is the only spear that can catch them in one hit. The other spears will require multiple hits. *Murkray Bait recommended. *Can weigh up to 40 kg. *Can grant (S) (M) (L). *Can be cut to gain (S/M/L) (1/3/5) (2/4/6) (1/1/1) (7/8/9) |-|Norg = "This fish inhabits the shallows and feeds of crabs and other small crustaceans. When threatened it forces air into its brain to give it the impression of being much bigger than it normally is." *Rarely found in the large lake in front of Cetus during the night, where the water visibly bubbles. *The Peram spear is the only spear that can catch them in one hit. The other spears will require multiple hits. *Norg Bait recommended. *Can weigh up to 40 kg. |-|Cuthol = "A grotesque crustacean that produces a potent, paralyzing toxin from its tentacles." *Rarely found in shallow, landlocked bodies of water during the night. *The Lanzo spear is the only spear that can catch them in one hit. The other spears will require multiple hits. *Cuthol Bait recommended. *Can weigh up to 40 kg. |-|Glappid = "The Glappid is a scavenger that feasts on the remains of dead fish. It has formed a symbiotic bond with the Seram Beetle which extracts and feeds upon any toxins ingested by the Glappid." *Rarely found on coast lines of the ocean during the night. *The Peram spear is the only spear that can catch them in one hit. The other spears will require multiple hits. *Glappid Bait recommended. *Can weigh up to 44 kg. Fishing Locations and Biomes Depending on the location and type of body of water the player will encounter different species of fish. *The large lake in front of Cetus: **Mawfish (common at day) **Charc Eel (common at night and day) **Norg (rare at night, Norg bait) *Landlocked bodies of water scattered around the plains: **Yogwun (common at day) **Khut-Khut (common at day) **Mortus Lungfish (rare at day, common at night) **Cuthol (rare at night, Cuthol bait) *Coast lines of the ocean (far left and right to Cetus gate): **Goopolla (common at night and day) **Tralok (uncommon at day) **Sharrac (rare at night and day, Twilight bait) **Karkina (rare at night and day, Twilight bait) **Murkray (rare at day and night, Murkray bait) **Glappid (rare at night, Glappid bait) *Anywhere: **Boot Bait Bait are consumable items that can be used to increase the chances of certain types of fish appearing. Baits are automatically held in the fishing wheel. To access this wheel the player must first equip a fishing spear, then bring up the Gear wheel (default ) to select one of the available bait to use. The player can quickly throw the currently selected Bait by pressing the alternate fire button (default ). To properly use bait, players must throw them into a hotspot, an area of water that has visible white patches of bubbles rippling in a circular pattern on the surface. This will activate the bait, which will then increase the chance of certain types of fish spawning within the hotspot. The bait's initial effects will last for up to 3 minutes, during which it has a high chance of making its target fish appear on the spawn intervals within that period. The bait will visually disappear after that period, however it will still have a much smaller chance of making the target fish appear on subsequent spawns in the same hotspot. If the hotspot is still active after the bait expires, players can throw in another bait of either the same type or a different one to attract the desired fish. Different baits will work when luring their fish type in the same hotspot (however the same bait will not stack its own effect) but this may reduce the chance of luring a specific fish. (Unconfirmed, but tested.) A baited hotspot will remain visible until all fish within the area have been caught or escaped, in which case the ripples will disappear, indicating that the hotspot has expired. Many rare fish types, like Norgs and Glappids, which do not normally appear in standard fishing require specialized bait to lure out. *It is not necessary to aim at the ripples in order for the bait to activate, simply throwing a single bait into the vicinity will do. *Throwing additional bait into the same hotspot will not increase the chances of fish spawning - only one bait is required to affect the hotspot. *The targeted fish may spawn a distance away from the hotspot the bait is thrown in, sometimes appearing in other nearby hotspots. *Bait designed to attract fish active during a certain time will attract fish regardless of what time of day it was used. For example, a day-bait used at night will attract Goopola, which are active at both day and night, but not Tralok, which are active at day only. Products All fish species are graded in three size-classes. Specific weight of fish is relevant only for bragging rights. Notes *The burbling of spawning fish is heard a few seconds before a fish actually spawns in. *Depending on the species (color and size), water (clear or filled with plants), water effects (reflection and lighting), and time of day (some fish are luminescent at night) it can be difficult and take a while to spot them. **The player can bullet-jump above the water-surfaces in order to scan for the fishes; using aim gliding, mid-air slides, and double-jumps to maneuver back to shore. **Ivara's Dashwire ability can create ziplines above the water to get a better spotting view, however it is not possible to zoom in with the fishing spear while on the zipline. Additionally, throwing may not be immediate while balanced on the wire; the Warframe will wait until its arm is in position for a throw, affecting timing; aiming with the spear then moving along the zipline will also cause the spear to be thrown from the location where the action was initiated. A remedy is to zoom in and immediately throw the spear at the fish. **Banshee's Sonar ability can be used to highlight the fish with an outline briefly, though they won't get weak points or appear in minimaps. **Limbo will see fish with an entity outline while inside the rift, although the spear will not work since the fish are not inside the rift as well. *Spear type does not influence spawning species, and all currently known species can be caught by any spear, although non-specialized spears will require several hits to catch fish they are not designed for. **This can be counteracted by Warframe abilities that buff weapon damage, such as Volt's passive, Electric Shield, or Rhino's Roar. **Stealth crit also applies to the fishing spears provided your Warframe is invisible and the fish is not in an "alerted" state (additional testing needed). **Spears are affected by Flight Speed buffs, such as Zephyr's . **Ivara's Navigator ability can be used to steer the fishing spear. *Wading into the water will scare away the fish. At night, contact with landlocked water will also apply a weak proc, quartering your shield capacity for 1 second and draining 100 energy. *Fish are tradeable as crafting components. *Number of fish caught is affected by a Resource Booster. *Transference and Warframe abilities cannot be cast while wielding a Fishing Spear and will remain so until the player switches to a weapon. Quick melee is also disabled. **While the normal ability buttons do not work with a Fishing Spear equipped, it is still possible to cast the "Currently Selected Ability" with a dedicated hotkey, as well as scroll through the list of abilities to select the desired ability. *If the player misses the fish, or randomly lobs the spear at the shoreline or underwater ground, there's a chance of getting a Boot, and when reeled in, a banjo sound plays in the background. It can be sold for . *Spears can be used to break containers and resource nodes, and can pull on items as well (bug?). Trivia * The Mawfish is most likely based on an order of real-world, deep-sea fish called Gulper Eels, most closely resembling the Pelican Eel. Bugs *Fish can swim through the floor near the shoreline, swimming below you inside the rock/earth. This can be seen using the Luminos Dye. *Fish can appear to be floating above the water. In this case, it is also possible for them to float near the water above the ground. *Attempting to equip any spear while Ivara's Artemis Bow is active will cause you to not be able to draw your spear until you are downed. * Luminos Dye range is reduced on low Geometry Detail. Increasing it fixes the problem. Media Warframe Plains of Eidolon Easy Fishing Guide to Maximize Ostron Standing Category:Resources Category:Mechanics Category:Fishing Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon